


The Church of Hot Addiction

by ifreet



Category: Black Books, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, music ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kanz's fault.  Well, she asked for Bernard Black/Draco Malfoy anyway.  I suppose I should blame my mp3 player for setting the attempt to Cobra Starship's The Church of Hot Addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church of Hot Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



Manny stopped short at the sound of driving guitars which seemed to be emanating from the young blond man skulking in the corner. It wasn't the usual corner to find youths skulking, and honestly, he wasn't the usual sort of skulker, dressed as he was in well-kept... robes. Manny retreated to Bernard's desk.

"There's something odd about him," he muttered.

Bernard barely glanced up. "Who, my admirer?" he scoffed. "He's fine. One of those larkers."

"Larkers?" Manny knew he'd regret asking.

"You know." Bernard flapped his arms around undemonstrably. "Larking about in costumes pretending to be vampires or whatever. The fizzywhats like him, so..."

"Fizzywhats."

"With the feather and the skittering--"

"The ones that squeak. Right." Somehow, Manny didn't find Bernard's unnatural vermin taking to the young 'larker' with the personal soundtrack the least bit reassuring.


End file.
